Not Either/Or
What the Colors Mean: Quest Dialog Text Task Instructions Task Completion Dialog and Reward QUEST TASKS: TASK: Inclined To Invite Greetings, old chap! I have quite the inclination that if we search the Jungle, we will come across something magnificent! ☐ Explore the Jungle! Tap the Jungle to explore. : 2 ☐ Clear the brush from the mysterious building. Tap the building to clear the brush. : 00:10:00 Blimey! What on earth could this be? I have a powerful feeling in me gut that what we have come across is not for the faint of heart! TASK COMPLETE! “And I just ate so it ain't hunger!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Tired Temple Right O! I have pondered to myself the purpose of this temple. The only conclusion that seems likely is that it is a mausoleum. The harsh winds of this Island have seemingly taken quite a toll on this exquisite dedication. I daresay we spruce it up a bit! ☐ Search the Jungle for marble. Tap the Jungle to explore. : 3 ☐ Pick up the marble. Tap the Marble to collect. : 01:00:00 That's the ticket, bucko! This marble will do wonders to restore the mausoleum. TASK COMPLETE! “We must restore it back to a marble-lous state!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Stair At It Say, let' use this beautiful marble we found to lay out a staircase. It would be an absolute catastrophe to leave it in such a desolate condition! ☐ Use the marble to restore the building. Tap the Monkey Mausoleum to upgrade. : 04:00:00 In an odd way this is quite fitting. Just in life, all paths lead to this... TASK COMPLETE! “When life hands you marble, make a staircase.” REWARD : 100 : 25 : 1 TASK: Chap Chat I am feeling rather gloomy from all this chat about the mausoleum. I know what will cheer me up...a nice chat with good ol' Squidbane! That old salt always has a funny story or two... ☐ Have a chat with Bern's best mate, Squidbane! Tap the Cafe to harvest. 2 to skip Ha! I have heard those stories so many times before, but they always get me! Especially the one about how he lost his leg! TASK COMPLETE! “Has he not told you that story?” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Mystery Man There is one mystery to solve, mate, and that is who exactly this mausoleum is dedicated to. If we are to honor him or her, we must first know who they are, don't you agree? ☐ Search the Jungle! Tap the Jungle to explore. : 3 ☐ Pick up the statue. Tap the Monkey Statue to collect. : 01:00:00 Lo and behold, a statue of a creature such as meself. A creature I have been cursed to be for quite some time! TASK COMPLETE! “Blast this curse!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Mystery Man II I have a terrible notion this temple is a dedication to not a person, but a monkey. Just look at the clues, mate! ☐ Place the monkey statue. Tap the Monkey Mausoleum to upgrade. : 04:00:00 Thank you, my dear fellow, for placing the statues with such precaution! This this mausoleum deserves our utmost respect! TASK COMPLETE! “I told you it wouldn't be for the faint of heart!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Banana Ship What really intrigues me is not what happened to this monkey, but more importantly, who he was... Whoever he must have been, he was clearly influential and important enough to have a mausoleum built in his honor. We must find out more, old chap! ☐ Explore the Island using the Air Ship! Tap the Air Ship to explore. : 3 Avast! Do you see those hats down there? They must be a part of the statues we found earlier. TASK COMPLETE! “These banana hats certainly don't lack appeal.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Laugh at Life These hats we found push me to believe whoever this was clearly had a great sense of humor! Help this old chap put them on! ☐ Put the banana hats on the monkey statues. Tap the Monkey Mausoleum to complete. : 04:00:00 Some may get sad from tragedy whilst others laugh. I rather laugh, mate! TASK COMPLETE! “If you want to make God laugh, tell him about your plans!” REWARD : 100 : 25 |Swords_Needed=11 |Swords_Earned=1 |Gold_Earned=0 |Depends On Quest=GTM: Gym, Tad, Monkey |Active on Android=Yes |Active on Apple=Yes |Version=2.2.3-2013.10.15 |Quest_Date=2013-Aug-08 }} 1. There is no Air Ship in the Apple version of Shipwrecked. Explore the Jungle instead.